Si Vis Pacem
by Fenric Lobo
Summary: "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." In the beginning of the Second Keyblade War, the Seven Denizens of Light and the Thirteen of Darkness Prepare for the last great war... Beware, the cost of war is greater than one thinks...
1. A Rude Awakening

Ansem's Report #1:  
_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

* * *

The throbbing in his head was what really woke him up. Not the sound of a building collapsing in on itself. Not even the blood that trickled down his arm. It was that unforgiving headache.

He blinked, the blurred vision he held fixated on the ceiling above him. The dark wood burnt to a crisp, looking as though at any moment it would give.

He raised his hand, covering his eyes from the flashes of light.

He took solace in the darkness for a brief moment, not feeling too great about waking up in such a condition.

His back hurt, arm bleeding. His headache was only escalating.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, his mind clicking and connecting the dots. Yet, he only saw bits and pieces. He could feel fire, he remembered the fire. Then the screaming.

"You just woke up..." He mumbled to himself, his gruff yet soothing voice steadying his heart rate and easing his mind. "And you need to find out where you are."

He opened his eyes fully, sitting up and scratching his head. He looked to his left, seeing the doors of a local shop he apparently passed out in were broken and smokey.

The hinges barely hung onto the doorway, about to fall out of the single screw were twisted slightly to the left.

The smell of burning ember had made him smile. It always had. Maybe it was in his nature to like the smell of burnt wood. It was refreshing. Like washing away the old and rotten. Reborn stronger and healthier, in a way. He liked the woods burning, not some poor little town.

He stood up amongst the wreckage and breathed in the dust, stretching his arms and feeling them crack with every twist. He twisted his neck, rolling his shoulders as he loosened himself up. He felt them roll into place, loosening his wrists as he bounced onto the tips of his toes.

He leaned on the counter for support, yawning softly to himself. He looked beside him, seeing what was his 'bed' was simply a glass table that was now shattered against the wooden floor. He looked beyond the shattered glass, cursing to himself for not getting to lay on one of the two couches that werein the corner.

He glanced to his right, a broken down brick chimney cracking and leaning against the wall. He wondered how long it took before it gave underneath it's own weight.

He walked over towards the door, kicking the burning doors off of the hinges and stepping out. He stepped onto the door, feeling his foot leaving prints in the wood.

The town was quiet. The sound of fires off in the distance burning wildly, however, this district held a somber mellow feel about it. Akin to the ocean after a dreadful storm. He looked down at the stone beneath him, the gentle ashes gathering into piles and littering the floor. He let out a sigh, shaking his head softly.

He turned towards the stone stairs, the bodies of those who have fallen laid upon them. He saw the blood staining the man's shirt, the red dampening the white cotton. He walked over beside it, pressing his foot against the man's back. Not a groan or hiss. Just silence.

He stepped over the body, paying it no mind. He scratched his head, trying desperately to recall what has happened. He didn't remember doing this. He shook his head, his hand pressed against his temple. How hard did he hit the table? All he could hear was the screaming, oh the screaming. The shouting to flee. The cries of those who weren't fast enough. And he was powerless to do a thing. Or do the thing.

_"Did I do this?" _He thought, looking around. He couldn't help but think he had a part in this. Had fault in this. He certainly wasn't the most helpful of individuals, but he wasn't a murderer. A killer? Perhaps.

He turned attention to the broken cafe to his right, the little fort made up of chairs and tables broken and falling apart. He blinked, recalling an image from last night.

He remembered a young boy and a woman making this little barricade. Her flowing brown hair messy and out of control. The look of primal fear for her life still present in his mind.

He could see it, her placing the young boy behind the chairs and tables, giving him a kiss on the forehead and telling him to stay put. She ran off. For what? He did not know.

He saw amongst the smoldering wood was a small hand, it's fingers bleeding and bruised, a tiny bit of blood dripping off of his finger tip. Splashing bits of blood onto the floor. The dark wood dampening and darkening underneath.

He scratched his head, looking up at the sign above the place.

"Cafe." He mumbled to himself, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what I expected." He heard the sound of electrical shortage, a little 'zizz' of energy.

He turned his attention to the broken sign, the name 'I EM' dimly lit, and blinking fast. He looked at the cobblestone before the doors, the 'T' now just shattered glass against the stone. He narrowed his eyes, looking around the district. He didn't want to remember this town like...this.

He could still hear the joyful laughter that made this place a home for those who had none. A sanctuary for those needing protecting. He remembered being here. He remembered the night he arrived. He placed a hand against his heart, feeling it gently beat against his rough hand.

"Welcome home...I suppose..." He whispered, smiling softly to himself at a distant memory. A happy one at that. "Traverse Town...coulda sworn it was in better condition when I last saw it..."

He heard the sound of glass shattering against the cobble stone. Making him jump. He lunged back, his fists up and ready to attack anything that wanted to do him harm.

The 'I' fell, joining the T. He lowered his fists, letting out a huff. He walked over to the glass, picking up a piece of it. The jagged piece of yellow neon in the palm of his hand. He clutched his fist, the glass breaking under his grip. He opened his hand, the glass reduced to a puff of dust.

He brushed the powder off of his hands, letting out a sigh.

"Where are you?" He asked out loud, squinting his eyes. He felt his blood rushing into his arms, his body priming itself for fight. He spun on his heel, seeing a figure in a black cloak standing across the district. The black coat stood before him, it's arms crossed. An aura of sorts radiating off pure rage. Anger.

"What?" He asked, walking towards the figure, arms out and his teeth barred. He knew the stranger was at fault. Images of him flashing. His orders allowing this once gentle town to burn. "Want to finish this? Kill the last man standing?"

The figure held out it's hand, his weapon appearing in his hand. The boy smiled, cracking his neck. He felt his knuckles cracking as he balled them into fists, his growls low and filling with rage.

"I'll end you...You monster..."


	2. Reborn

_Secret Ansem's Report #7_

___A great number of Nobodies have lost human form, as have the Heartless. Yet the Nobody born of someone with a strong heart retains its shape, with but the faintest visible changes._

_6 months before The destruction of Traverse Town..._

* * *

Sora stared into the ceiling light over him. He tapped his thumb against the tips of his fingers. Index, middle, ring, pinky. Ring, middle, index. Sora shut his eyes, nodding his head to the rhythm he was humming softly to himself.

"Hmm-mmm-hmhmhm-mmm-hmmm." He smiled, feeling the old lullaby his mother used to sing to him calming him. He felt a hand pressed against his cheek, the thumb slowly rubbing against him.

"Sora..." The voice said in a hush, letting out an anxiety filled sigh. Her voice was soothing, like the hand she held against his cheek. "You know-"

"Kairi..." Sora said, shrugging his shoulder. "It's going to be ok." He opened his eye, his gaze falling onto her face. Her always heart melting smile, her heart skipping blue eyes. Sora chuckled, nodding his head. "I promise. Besides, you're up next. Then I'll be the one worrying about you."

"Sora..." She said, stepping away. She removed her hand, his cheek now cold. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too." Sora said in a hush, shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Ready, Master Yen Sid?"

"Always." Yen Sid responded in his booming voice. "Let us begin." With his hand raised, his began to summon his magic. His boney hand clutched into a tight fist, an orb of white beginning to glow brightly around it. He pressed it against Sora's heart, sparks starting to break off and jump around the room.

Sora felt his mind beginning to unhinge, his heart thumping fast in his chest. His breathing becoming uneasy. Visions began to flash before him. Words echoing in his ears.

_I tried to ask **Xigbar** about it on the day's mission, and h_e_ said nothing's left of **Nobodies** once we're gone, because we have **no hearts** to leave behind. I don't remember much a_ft_er that. They say I collapsed and wouldn't wake up..._

_I feel... **choked** up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of **sensation**. _

_**Axel** said I'll understand better once I have a **heart**, but I'm not so sure...__I have to know who I am...__I am DONE WITH THIS._

_ "Let's meet again in the next **life**,"_

Sora felt his body constricting, as if he was forced into a tight ball. He opened his mouth to scream, his voice not allowing him to scream in pain. He could feel his own screaming echoing in his mind. He felt these pins striking him all over his chest repeatedly, going faster and deeper with every prick. He could feel it, feel his heart beating as it was being torn. He has felt it before, way back when. Never with this much intensity or vigor. This much emotion...

"_What are you talking about? I am me! **Nobody** else!_"

" "_Do you remember your true **name**?_"

"_**You** make a good other..._"

_ "I hate **you** so much." _

_"A **Nobody** doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to **be**."_

_"No one would miss **me**."_

Sora felt his whole body beating with every thump of his heart. His mind unhinging with every other thump. He saw flashes of colors, heard words that seemed meaningless now. He then felt these feelings of loneliness, of unrequited love, of relentless fury and anger.

_"I've got nothing to say to **you**."_

_"We're... **best** **friends**, right?"_

_"Number 13, **Roxas**. The KeyBlade's Chosen One!"_

"Almost!" Yen Sid shouted, steadying his breath as his eyes widened. He wouldn't admit, not even to himself, but he was deathly terrified. One wrong move, Sora's heart would be broken beyond repair. One wrong move, the strongest weapon against Xehanort was gone. "Stay with me, Sora!"

Sora flattened his palms against the surface beneath him, his fingers shaking vibrantly against the table. Sora felt his memory become hazy, his nose dripping drops of blood and running down his lips. The taste of iron and the smell of life.

_"No! My **heart** belongs to me!"_

_"I am me! **Nobody** else!"_

He saw what he saw. He was feeling what he felt. Sora saw Axel, with his ice cream in hand and his laughs echoing through the town. Heard his kind words. Felt the friendship they shared. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, feeling the moment he fell.

The moment where Roxas no longer was Roxas. Where Roxas gave up his life, what little he had left, to Sora. He was simply this...spirit? This being between existence and what lied beyond. He felt this emptyness, this feeling of unwanted existence and pain, then-

_Darkness_...

It was comforting. Much like a freshly warm blanket on a chilly winter night. A warm cup of coco after a morning of playing in the snow. He could fall asleep in this blanket of darkness, his mind letting his imagination paint an image of his island.

The crooked tree he would always watch the sunset on. The treehouse he made with his own two hands. The boats he used tied to the docks. He could hear Kairi's laughter, Riku's chuckles. He could feel their hands intertwined. The beating heat radiating off of the sun. It was a beautiful dream.

"Success!" Yen Sid shouted, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around him. Sora blinked, the light overhead being turned off. The flashes of light annoyed him, the taste of iron now stale.

He let out a grunt, gritting his teeth together. He summoned enough strength to sit up. What he saw before him was a spiky head of blonde. The shivers of his narrow shoulders.

A pair of icy blue eyes meeting his own. Sora felt himself rolling off of the table, landing rib first onto the floor. He let out a moan, his vision blurry and his knees weak. He felt his heart beating in his throat, sweat rolling off his temples and down his cheeks. He felt a pair of hands pick him up, laying him back on the counter.

Sora felt so helpless, like a toddler who needed to stood back up after tumbling off his feet.

Sora looked down at the floor once more, seeing Roxas again. The real Roxas. The one Axel wouldn't shut up about. The one who's story was worth a listen if you were interested.

He was sitting up against the wall, a night blue cloak wrapped around him like a security blanket. His wide eyes stared at the foot of the table, before glancing up at Sora. Roxas let out a gasp, as if he just saw a ghost. A being that he would have sworn he would never see again. Sora smiled, giving Roxas a weak wave.

"Hey...Roxas..." Sora said, letting out a huff. He pounded his fist against his heart, nodding his head. "It's great to really meet you."

Roxas, nodding in such a way that may be just a response to the words coming out of Sora's mouth. For all Sora knew, Roxas might not even understand what he was saying. Roxas' cheeks then went deathly pale. He hunched over, dry heaving continuously. His frail fingers running over his bony ribs.

He gave a few violent coughs before curling into ball and shivering uncontrollably. Sora laid on the counter, wondering what was happening.

"Master-"

"He's getting his senses back. He felt his stomach was upset." Yen Sid said, his sweat drenched hands being dried by a nearby rag. "The dry heaving was from the journey back into the land of the living." He glanced at Roxas, letting out a compassionate sigh.

"He'll have a lot to go through." He heard the sound of yawning, followed by the cracking sound of skull meeting wood. Sora, who's body. mind and soul were pushed to the limits, gave into his fatigue and passed out.


	3. Old Friends

_Ansem's Report # 12_

___Likewise, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but was left behind because Sora's Heartless regained human form using Kairi's heart instead of his own._

* * *

Axel...well, technically Lea now, has seen better days. Since he came back, back from being a nobody to having a heart again. He spent his time working on trying his best to try and make up for his past mistakes. First and foremost, hurting Sora.

It could have been the fact he used Sora, solely to get to Marluxia. To toy with him. Hurt him. Then he went on to do whatever he could to get Roxas back. Roxas...The name alone fills him with memories of a life he couldn't simply forget. The Organization, for all it's folly and it's deceit, it's sins and mistakes, gave him something he thought he'd never have again.

A truly, genuine, friend. His best friend.

It hit him like a truck, making him literally sit down and try to understand the idea that, yes, they could bring him back.

_"It would be simple." _Yen Sid said, his striking eyes watching Lea-Axel. Roxas always would and will call him Axel. His striking eyes watching Axel, telling him that, _"If they can take a piece of Sora's heart, it could manifest itself and create Roxas once again."_

_It could have failed. _It could have made an entirely new Nobody, or not the same Roxas that he had known.

The idea made him sick.

To see his best friend again, the one person who he would have died for, not even remember his name.

Axel stayed out of his room, unable to rest. To sleep. To think. Waiting. He was told the process would be long, recovery from it would be even longer.

He leaned in his seat, his hand running through his fire red hair, keeping it spiked up as he done so for the past few minutes straight. He thought about puppies, kittens, clouds. Anything that could make him sane and happy. Laughing. Smiling. Sunsets. Ice Cream...

His foot tapped repeatedly against the floor, his breathing escalating and getting heavier. He felt his eye twitching, his hands shaking on his knees.

"Come..." He whispered, pressing his interlaced hands against his forehead. He shut his eyes, barring his teeth. He nodded his head, praying to something. Anything. Anyone. "Bring him back. Please...bring him back to me..."

That's when he heard the door open.

Axel's heart stopped. His eyes shot open as he jumped up onto his feet. He saw Riku exit the room first, his silver locks blocking the view of his striking eyes.

Riku didn't even mention a word to Axel, simply 'accidentally' knocking into his shoulder and leaving him be.

Axel waited still, unaffected, his fingers flexing and his heart beginning to race. _Would he still like sunsets? Still want to share that Ice Cream with him as they had done so many times before?_

Kairi exited next, her smile shining towards him as she made way for him. In the moment her lips curled, he felt a tremendous weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

_It was ok..._

He moved past her, rushing into the room immediately.

There he was. Laying on his cot, the lower half of his body covered by sweat drenched sheets and his torso wearing Sid's midnight purple cloak. Axel shuddered, he hasn't changed a bit. His spiky hair was just as crazy as he remembered. His chin just as narrow.

His eyes were shut tight, his chest rising with every deep breath. Axel let out a sigh of relief, his hand pressing against his weak heart.

Axel bit his thumb, holding it against his lips as he tried to keep himself from getting too giddy. He leaned against the frame of the door, letting out a series of soft 'ha's.

"It actually worked..." Axel mumbled, thankful that it worked. He heard a weak 'yeah' coming from the other side of the room.

His gaze shot over to the noise, and he saw Sora. Sora, who was leaning against the operating table, managed to keep himself awake enough to see Axel. To assure him. To be there for him.

Sora smiled his innocent, his front teeth stained with his blood. The blood he would willingly spill again to see the joy Axel had. He glanced over at Roxas, nodding his head softly.

"He's back." Sora mumbled, pounding his fist against the counter. He stumbled over towards Axel, patting him on the shoulder. "He's back." He reiterated, flashing him one more smile before walking out to join Kairi in the hall.

Axel stepped out of the way, still in disbelief it actually worked. He walked over beside Roxas, standing over him. Still, to this day, Roxas still looked like he needed to be protected. To be watched.

"He's recovering." Yen Sid's bass voice spoke out, walking over besides Axel. His dark tunic contrasting with the light slacks he wore. He rubbed his long, old beard. Axel didn't pay him no mind, still watching over Roxas as he did before. Yen Sid placed his hand on Axel's shoulder, patting him softly. Axel felt this presence with Yen Sid, almost one would akin to a grandfather and son. "Let him rest, Lea. Whatever is left of his heart needs to grow. To be stronger."

"I've waited for him to come back since the day he was taken from me..." Axel said, before his lips curled into a smirk. He raised his hand and patted Yen Sid's own hand. "I suppose I can wait a few more minutes." He pulled up a chair, kicked his feet up onto the bed, and drifted into a quick nap.

Yen Sid simply nodded, understanding Axel's position and leaving the duo to their well deserved rest.


	4. New Problems

_"The rage of the Keyblade..."  
__"We can truly...finally...exist..."  
__"I can't...just look inside..."  
__"You seek answers-I can give you purpose. Roxas..."  
__"The new you..."  
__"Have to hang onto something...right?"  
__"Everything starts someplace..."_

* * *

Roxas turned over in his rest, letting out a groan. He shuffled his shoulders, letting out a huff of air. Roxas rolled onto his stomach, wincing at the pain stinging his sides and chest.

Axel watched, his arms crossed as he saw Roxas toss and turn. Axel reached out and patted rested his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Hopefully, he would feel safe. No longer have this nightmare he seemed he couldn't wake from. Axel felt helpless, unable to help his friend when he needed him the most.

He traversed through darkness, through death, to come back for his sake. To come back to his best friend. Not to idly wait by when he was needed the most.

Right now? All he could do.

Wait.

Let Roxas regrow whatever is left of his heart and live life again. Allow him to have a life that he should have had. A life that didn't focus on fighting. Or stealing hearts. Or vengeance. A life that was happy, go lucky, and free. A life where he could be the kid he should have been.

"Roxas..." Axel mumbled, letting out a sigh. "It's going to be ok, pal."

It wasn't. Axel knew it wasn't going to be easy. Xehanort has returned, along with former nobodies Saix, and Braig. His heartless Ansem S.O.D, and his nobody Xemnas. A war on the way. The thirteen dark vs the seven light.

Axel wanted this to be easy. For him to simply wake up and remember everything. From the moment he was born into this world, to his last breath. Not so he could remember what his life was before he was what he was, but so Axel could have his friend back.

To have that rock he could depend on when things wouldn't go his way.

Axel's eyes panned over his friend, nodding his head solemnly as he thought at the thought of fighting again.

"Never again..." He stated, his hand curling into a fist. He pressed the fist against his heart, vowing to himself and Roxas. "Never again will I let anything hurt you."

"He's strong." Axel's neck snapped towards the door, seeing Riku leaning against door frame. His bandaged right arm now healed, his hair cut short and his silver eyes staring into Axel's. "Don't worry."

"If Sora was there on the bed..." Axel glanced at Roxas. "You wou-"

"He was." Riku stated, narrowing his eyes. He huffed, finding it unbelievable that Axel would try to guilt him into understanding his pain. "For a year. I had to watch my friend have everything he knew and loved put back in his head. Don't you dare compare Sora to that thing."

"Don't talk about Roxas like that." Axel stood up, his fists coiled and his eyes darkening. Axel could feel a fire brewing within him, wanting to burn Riku.

"Listen," Riku said, glancing at Roxas. "Even if he does come back, chances are, he won't be the same as before."

"Don't. Say. That." Axel stated, barring his teeth before turning his back towards Riku. He gestured towards the door, not wanting Riku near him. "You can leave now."

"Gladly." Riku said with a hint of venom staining his word, before leaving Axel with Roxas. Axel sat down once more, patting Roxas' shoulder.

"It's going to be ok." He said, with a smile. "I promise."

* * *

"I know how you feel about him-"

"He tried to hurt us!"

"He saved me!" Sora said, his hands out defensively as he tried to calm down Riku. When Riku wanted to have this discussion, he decided it would be held privately in their quarters.

What was suppose to be a conversation ended in a scream match that echoed down the halls. They stood at opposite ends of their room, assigned to them by Yen Sid as they underwent their Mark of Mastery.

A simple bed room. Beds on opposite ends. The room divided right down the middle, giving Riku his space and Sora his own. Riku's bed was made, books kept neatly on his stand, and his clothes in his dresser.

Sora's bed was a disaster, the covers pulled down to the foot of the bed. The sheets pulled off of the bed. His clothes littered his side of the floor. His books were missing, possibly under the piles of unwashed shirts and socks.

Riku paced between the beds, still shaken by the fact Axel was working with them.

"You don't get it, Sora!" Riku's eyes were squinted, his muscles tight, and his voice demanding to be heard. He pointed his finger into Sora's chest, his eyes narrowing.

"Get what?" Sora asked, sitting on his bed as he felt his strength steadily returning. Granted, having a piece of your heart taken away from you would have been exhausting for just about anyone.

"He is using you!" Riku roared, his hands curled into fists and his patience wearing thin. "He is using to get his little friend back! He doesn't care about us!"

"He asked for my help!" Sora explained, his hands lowering slowly. "He wanted me to help him with this. I owe him, Riku!" Sora saw Riku face contort, his eyes glance away from Sora. His hands readily in fists and his breathing uneasy. Sora reached out to grasp Riku's shoulder.

Riku felt Sora's finger tips graze his sleeve, and he instinctively swatted Sora's hands away. His teeth let out bouts of frustration with every passing moment, his hands shaking in a brewing fury.

"How can you not see it?!" Riku asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. "How can you not?"

"Because I am not seeing it like that!" Sora said, watching Riku steadily walk away. Riku's hands retracted into his pockets, fed up with talking to Sora. "Riku...please?"

"I'm done talking." He grumbled, leaving the room. Sora stood there, his lips curling into a frown and his shoulders slumping. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Riku...Riku...Riku..." Sora mumbled, shaking his head from side to side. He sat on his bed, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. He heard a knocking, turning immediately to it. "Ri-" Kairi leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed.

"Hey." She said in a hush, slowly stepping into the room. She glanced at the door, her left hand running down her arm and holding her right wrist. "I heard it from down the hall-"

"Hard not to." Sora smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He let out a sigh, looking away from her.

"He'll come around." Kairi said, nodding a bit. "He always does..."

"Kairi," Sora stood up, his hands resting on his hips. He forced a smile, his eyes set on the floor. "I...I just-I should have told him first. Let him know-"

"Sora." Kairi walked over to Sora, her hands running up his back and grasping his shoulders. She pressed her thumbs into his shoulders blades, slowly rubbing them in small circles. Sora let out a moan of sorts, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing for the first time in...well, since the last time was really could relax. She felt him melt like butter in her hand, his breathing breathy and slowing.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, too lost in the sensation enjoying this massage.

"It's going to be ok..." She whispered, her hands guiding him to sit on the bed once more. She sat behind him, her knees pressed against his lower back and her hands slowly moving into his shoulders.

"It's ok..." He repeated in a hush, not wanting her to stop. "Ok-ok."

"Just relax." Kairi said, feeling Sora's hand run up her arm.

"Relax..." She said, resting her chin against his shoulder. "It'll be ok." She gave Sora a pat on the shoulder, and exited the room. Sora threw himself onto the bed, staring into the ceiling.

"Relax..." He mumbled to himself, with a smile. "I...just need to relax."


	5. Seeker of Darkness

_Report #2: "One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion"._

6 hours after the destruction of Traverse Town 

* * *

"It used to be nice...this town anyway..." This being's voice, breaking the man's thoughts. He turned to the hooded man, his weapon in his hand. The fleshy look of the blade, the eye engraved in the hilt. The purple blade edge that curved into a sharp point. "Until you came here..." The man in the coat shifted his head to the side, examining this man across from him. "Who are you?"

"Don't gotta name, friend." He responded, kicking some rubble to the side. He glanced up at the hooded man, narrowing his eyes. "Was born without one."

"Everyone has a Name." The hooded man said, pulling off of his hood. His tan skin making the white hair that rested on his shoulders almost glow. His orange eyes staring into the other's own. They were, however, devoid of happiness. Of anger or fear. Just...void of everything. They held no life. "What _is_ your name?"

"I don't have one!" He shouted, his arms out. He heaved his chest, growing to himself. "Give me one if you-"

"Caligo." Then he stopped shouting. From looks of it, he stopped breathing too. He liked that name. He felt it was his own. He felt he deserved that name. He would step upon the battlefield and have his enemies fear the name, 'Caligo.' "Your name shall be Caligo. As my gift to you."

"Thank you." Caligo smiled, before it turned into a dastardly smirk. He readied his fists, his elbows bent and feet shifting into position. "Now, to kick you out of my town."

"Not much town to kick me out of, Caligo." The white hair man stated, smirking to himself. "Look at it. Just as pitiful before we destroyed it."

Caligo rushed his opponent, roaring in a blood rage as he jumped into the air. Swinging his right foot towards the left, he aimed for this stranger's throat. The white haired man didn't flinch, just watched Caligo take the initiative. As his foot reached it's target, he felt his ankle caught in the white hair man's hand.

The white haired man then tossed Caligo against the ground with a vicious swing, crushing the stone that laid beneath him. Caligo groaned, feeling his shoulders drag against the rubble and his leg pulled upon as he was then tossed towards the cafe.

He felt his body crashing against the tables and chairs, a jagged piece of chair jabbing him in the side.

The sound of wood breaking against his weight was all he could hear. He let out a breath, sitting up.

The buzzing in his ear annoyed him, his hands feeling numb and alien. He blinked, his blurred vision turning towards the coat man before him.

The black blur held his arm out, a large glowing purple orb forming in his hand. He pulled his hand back, the orb showing dark static flashing all around it.

"You're tough." Caligo smirked, licking the blood on his lips. He tasted the iron and smelled his own life pouring out of him. "Not tough enough."

Caligo jumped, barring his teeth as he rushed the coated man. He threw a haymaker, throwing all his weight into it. The bare knuckles made contact with the man's chin, knocking him across the courtyard and onto his back. Caligo rushed forward, kicking his opponents weapon away. He drove the toe of his boot into the man's chin, feeling the satisfying sound of skull meeting stone. He pressed his foot against the man's throat, pressing down hard.

"Now..." Caligo growled out, his hands curling into tight fists. "You die."

"You can't kill me." The coated man grumbled, as he pressed his palm against Caligo's chest. The hand immediately flashed purple, propelling Caligo away with a powerful blast. Caligo slammed against the doors of the old equipment shop, lying on his back. He stared into the ceiling, then glanced at his sides. The counter top. The broken chimney. He began chuckling to himself.

"Wake up here. Die here." He mumbled, shaking his head. He let out a sigh. "Poetic in a way, almost."

"No need to die here." The coated man said, as he stepped through the door frame. The glass of an old table breaking under his boots. "You could join us."

"Join who?" Caligo asked, letting out an unimpressed scoff. "Sora and his ragtag band of do-gooders? Or that wonderful man, Mr. X. The one who's apparently destroying everything and everyone."

"Heard of him?"

"Who hasn't." Caligo grumbled, sitting up in his spot. His hands rested in his lap, his eyes staring into the floor. "I mean, the guy is just..." He glanced up at the coated man, glancing at his face once more. "Oh, I see. You want me to join?"

"You'd be valuable." The man held up his thumb. "There is I." Index and middle followed. "Xehanort, and my counterpart." Ring and pinky. "A young boy and my counterpart's most trusted warrior. Along with two whom we have yet to procure."

"What's your point?" Caligo asked, standing to his feet. He rolled his shoulders, letting out a growl as he flexed his hands. "And please get to it."

"Should you join, and the rest of our plan falls into play, we will have eight in our conquest." The hooded man said, crossing his arms.

"Compared to what? Sora's ten? Twelve I believe?" Caligo shook his head. "Thanks, but, I'd rather not jump onto a sinking ship."

"You have until tomorrow to decide." The hooded figure spawned a portal behind him, the darkness pulling him in. "If not, we will send more." He glanced at the interior of the building. "And next time. We won't be as merciful as before." He vanished in the darkness, the portal disappearing with him.

Caligo sat amongst the ruins, blinking to himself. He stared at his hand. "Xehanort." He held up his thumb. "The two henchmen." Index and middle. "The boy and Warrior." Ring and pinky. He turned to his other hand. "The unknown two." He clutched his fists. He repeated the list to himself. Once more. Twice more. Then thrice. He wanted to know their names.

Know the names of men he was going to kill.


	6. Stars and Zombies

_Ansem's Report #13_

_A being that is neither darkness nor light; belonging nowhere; abandoned by its heart; a mere shell of its former self._

_Twelve hours after the Birth of Roxas. _

_11:34 PM_

* * *

Sora waited patiently beside Riku, waiting in the hallway of Yen Sid's tower. Sora held his hands together, laying them in his lap. He stared blankly into the tiled floor, counting the cracks in a square.

_Forty six. Forty seven. Forty eight. Forty nine. Fif-_

"What are they discussing?" Riku mumbled, his foot tapping against the floor. Sora glanced over at his best friend, then back towards the floor.

_Fifty one. Fifty two. Fifty three. Fif-_

"I hate being kept out of the loop." Riku stood up, standing before the door. He tapped his foot against the door. Sora watched his friend, before standing up onto his feet.

"Ri-"

"What?" Riku snapped, turning towards Sora. His eyes were dark, his cheeks paling and his face contorted into a look of grimace. "What is it?"

"Calm down." Sora said, laying a hand on Riku's shoulder. "We need to be patient. They'll be done talking soon."

"You're the one to talk about patience." Riku said, his lips curling into a smirk. "If I recall, you wanted to get off that island faster than I did, way back when."

"Yet we left together." Sora crossed his arms, his eyes falling onto the star studded door. The bright yellow light blinding him slightly. "I know that you just got us back. Me and Kairi missed you too. I know it hurt to not see us. Then to almost lose us. Then with Xehanort and Xemnas. Then you almost losing me."

Sora looked over at his friend. His shoulders relaxing, his hands loosening from their tight fists. Riku's eyes softened immensely, his breathing slow and steady. "But being so...worked up and angry isn't helping anyone. Didn't help then. And it won't help now."

"You don't know." Riku grumbled, shaking his head. He pressed his hand against his forehead, letting out a sigh. "About the things I had to endure when you were sleeping. Even when you woke up, I couldn't be there. By your side. You have no idea how much it hurt."

"I have the gist of it." Sora said, making a noise with his lips as he pressed his hand against Riku's tense shoulder. "It'll be ok. I promise."

"You don't know that." Riku mumbled, shrugging his shoulder away from Sora. "You have no idea what is going on."

"Then tell me." Sora said, squinting his eyes. "Tell me what I don't know."

"It's just-" The door opened, their eyes shooting inside. Axel leaned against the desk, Yen Sid sitting down besides him. Kairi glanced towards the door, raising a brow. She sat across from Yen Sid, her hands remaining in her lap.

"Well?" Yen Sid asked, crossing his arms and gesturing towards Kairi. "What are you two doing outside? Riku?" His wide eyes moved over to Riku. Riku's stance was aggressive, his hands flexing and his chest heaving heavily. "Are you alright?"

"No." Riku glanced over at Axel, then to Kairi. "What's he trying to talk you into?"

"Riku..." Sora started, stepping between Riku and Kairi. Riku bumped into Sora's chest, taking a step back.

"Stay out of this, Sora." Riku warned, waving a finger in front of Sora's face. "This doesn't concern you."

"Riku," Axel said, his voice calm and collected. Smooth and yet, cocky. "Let's relax there, friend."

"No." Riku stated, pointing his finger at Axel. "I will not relax." He pushed himself past Sora, pressing his finger against Axel's chest.

"In fact, I'm not your friend." He narrowed his eyes, looking over at Kairi. Her hands in her lap, her gaze on Sora. Mentally pleading him to try and calm Riku down. "Kairi? What were you two talking about?"

"We were just-"

"Discussing on ripping out your heart to make another one of his old zombie friends?" Riku asked, Kairi's hands curling into fists against her knees. "Thought so."

"Riku, you have to understand-" Axel started, feeling Riku's hand press against Axel's chest. Riku's eyes turned to glare at him, snarling at him.

"You have to understand." Riku repeated, looking over Axel. "You need to remember something. Just because you have a keyblade, doesn't mean you deserve it." Riku stepped away, shaking his head. "Doesn't change what you've done to us. What you, Siax, Xemnas, or the rest of Organization thirteen, did to us."

"I'm sorry." Axel said, his eyes softening and his hands retracting to his pockets. "I'm sorry-"

"Save your apologizes for someone who wants to hear them." Riku harshly stated, before taking off in a fit. He slammed the door on his way out, making everyone beside Yen Sid jump. Sora, almost on instinct, took off after Riku. Kairi watched Sora leave, her heart breaking. She cupped her mouth, shutting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Kairi sobbed out, her tears running over her dainty fingers and onto the tiled floor. Axel let out a sigh, glancing over at Yen Sid.

"Forget it." Axel walked over towards the door, opening it. Kairi glanced at the door, the slumped shoulders of Axel following the shuffled sound of his boots.

"But, what about-"

"Namine-" Axel let out a groan. He pressed his hand against the door, letting out a sigh. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Kairi's. He saw her, the same pair of beautiful, innocent blue eyes. "Namine, I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't save you, too." He exited the door without another word.

* * *

"What if he's still in there?" Sora asked, his finger poking Roxas' cheek in his sleep. The boy shuffled his shoulder under the sheet, Sora's lips curling to a smile. He turned his eyes towards the figure in the chair, the big round ears and slender tail. Mickey's head rested on the chair's arm, his eyes drooping with bags underneath them. "Like...the same Roxas."

"Could be possible." Mickey mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands. "Maybe his memories will steadily return as his heart grows." Mickey yawned, stretching out his arms and back. "Although," He looked towards Roxas. "Could be a new person entirely."

"Yeah..." Sora said, crouching beside the bed. He tugged on one of Roxas' hair spikes, smiling softly. "But, I have hope."

"That's the most important part." Mickey said, nodding his head. "Have to have faith." Mickey kicked up off the chair, walking over beside Sora. "So, Riku still...upset?"

"Upset?" Sora rolled his eyes, walking over to the chair. He plopped onto the chair, letting out a breath of relief. "More like furious."

"Give him time." Mickey said, crossing his arms as he glanced over at the door. He fixed his jacket, his thumbs in the pockets. "He'll come around." He walked towards the door, chuckling. "So, hot chocolate?"

"With as many marshmallows as you can fit into the cup." Sora said, licking his lips as he let out a gentle yawn. The door shut soon after, leaving Sora with the sleeping Roxas.

"Wake up, buddy." Sora said, crossing his arms as he sunk into his seat. He felt his eyes droop, his breathing slowing. "Wake up soon...we gotta...gotta lot to talk about...like...a...lot..."

Snores followed as the moon rose high into the sky.

The stars shone against the purple veil of the dark night, a single falling star dropping over head.


	7. Welcome Home

_Ansem Reports #3_

_Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless._

_6 Months before the Destruction of Traverse Town_

* * *

_"Wake...up..." _The voice was soft. Not speaking at full volume. Not speaking in a whisper. It was high pitched. Not mature, but not young. The words spoke with hesitation, with fear.

With a spot of hope.

"Wake up." The voice repeated, harsher than before. Louder than before. A cool palm pressed against his cheek. His eyes steadied open, his vision blurry. Soft moans and groans escaping his lips.

What he, Caligo before he was named Caligo, saw was a pair of soft blue eyes. They pierced his blurry sight, their gaze petrifying him. Terrifying him. For what reason, he did not know. Big doe eyes, innocent. Lovely. Yet deadly. Cold.

"I'm..." Caligo mumbled, raising a hand and pushing the blur away. The hand made contact with the shoulder, gently pushing away. "Awake." Caligo rubbed his eyes, feeling this heavy weight on his chest. The bone crushing sort of weight that made it hard to breath. Hard to think.

"Good." The voice said, snickering softly as the sound of heels meeting stone clicked away from Caligo. "It would be a shame if you weren't."

"Why?" Caligo asked, letting a soft yawn escape his lips. "You like to talk to people who make landfall?"

"So, that was you that landed?" The voice asked, the clicking stopping with the question.

"The very same." Caligo stated, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "About a few hours ago."

"Tired?"

"You would be too if you crashed onto a world." Caligo mumbled, shifting in his spot. His palms pressed against the wall against his back, using it to steady himself as he tried to push himself onto his feet. The shakiness of his knees and the wiggle of his ankles sent him back onto the ground. A giggle soon followed.

"Big boy needs help?" The voice asked, the baby tone of voice making Caligo want to fight. Then again, not like he could if he wanted to. He felt he would sooner break himself by stretching.

"If you don't shut up..." Caligo mumbled, shaking his head. He glanced over at crates beside him, then towards the stone wall before him. The cracks grooving between the stones and the moss seeping through. The same cool moss that seeped through the stones behind him, cooling his neck. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Traverse Town." The voice said, a hand lent down to Caligo. Caligo glanced up, letting a huff out of his chest. His tormentor was a girl. Just a girl. A teenager who's blue eyes evoked a sense of remembrance in him. Hasn't he met her before?

Her dark hair cascading over her left shoulder, the hoodie that was obviously way to big for her overtaking her hands and ending just under her knees. "My name is Laura."

"Laura?" He asked, taking her hand and letting her help him up.

_"Laura? Did I know a Laura?"_ Granted, she was much stronger than Caligo took her for. He got onto his feet, seeing her shadow against the wall. The bright light amplifying her figure to giant proportions. _"Certainly not. I've only been here for...a few hours?"_ He shook his head, grasping his temple.

"Laura." She repeated, smirking. 'With a capital L."

"Noted." Caligo glanced up at the lampposts. The bright lights made his lips curl. It was as if they caught tiny stars and stuffed them in cells of glass. The sound of people chattering was music to his ears. Didn't matter if they talked of their destroyed homes, of their lost ones, or their misfortunes. They spoke with a certain hidden hope. A hope that things will get better. Caligo's eyes glanced towards the heavens, the stars shining above him were a sight to behold. The thousands and thousands of worlds before him we "Where am I?"

Laura noticed the bewildered look about him, raising a brow. "Traverse Town. This little piece of Heaven is called Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town..." Caligo whispered, his smile growing and making him feel foolish. He felt weak in his knees, his heart thumping fast in his chest. "Beautiful."

"Yeah..." She said, glancing all around. "I mean, I guess."

* * *

"So...What's your name?" Caligo stopped, he glanced up from his bowl. His chin dripping of stew and hands lowering it back onto the table. Laura's parents didn't seem too pleased with a stranger being invited into their home, plopping into their chair and eating out of bowl with the modesty of a farm animal.

"Don't got one." Caligo mumbled, swallowing his mouthful of stew. He patted his lips with his sleeve, leaning back in his seat.

"You have to have a name." The father said, his hands interlaced and in his lap. Caligo shrugged, glancing towards the window.

"Wasn't born with one." Caligo said, his hands retracting behind his head. He kicked his boots up onto the table top, shutting his eyes.

"Not born with manners either." The mother mumbled, grabbing Caligo's bowl and taking it to the sink. Caligo began to hum a simple tune, rocking his head from side to side.

"Well," The father glanced at Laura. She gave a halfhearted smile, before turning her eyes back into her bowl. "Your new friend...seems...different."

"Ehh." Caligo buzzed, raising a finger and shaking his head. "We're not friends."

"Shut up." Laura said through her teeth. Her father glanced at Caligo, then back to his daughter.

"Not a friend?"

"Just some guy," Caligo opened his eyes, staring into the ceiling with his lips curling into a smirk. "She found in an alley."

"What?" Her father jumped to his feet, his hands coiling into fists. "Some guy?! Off the streets?"

"Alley, actually." Caligo clarified.

"Dad!" Laura jumped, her knees bent and hands up. "I can explain!"

Caligo could feel the tension rising, slowly pulling his feet up off the table and onto the floor. He stretched his arms, letting out a heavy yawn. "Well...better be goin'." He rolled his shoulders back, nodding his head towards the mother. "Lovely dinner. I'll come again next week." He made his way towards the door, only to feel a hand atop his shoulder. The father's fingers hooking into him.

"You listen he-" Caligo's eyes narrowed, swinging his elbow back and slamming it into the man's forearm. As soon as the man's grip broke, Caligo grasped the wrist of the same hand and pressed it against the wall. The forearm of his free arm slamming against the man's back. Laura's father grunted, his cheek pressed against the wall.

"Touch me...again?" Caligo warned, leaning into his ear. "I will break your arm." Caligo let go, exited the house without another word.

Laura sat back in her seat, her mouth ajar and eyes wide.

"Dude..." She whispered, glancing at her father who was rubbing his bruised wrist. "That was rad."


End file.
